sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Agate (Fruitphox)
"Blue Agate" is a high-ranked Quartz soldier under Blue Diamond's command, who fought in The Rebellion led by Rose Quartz 5,000 years ago. Personality Blue Agate is a tactical and composed gem. Being a commander who participated in the rebellion on Earth 5,000 years ago, Blue Agate has knowledge of what gems designed, and those not designed, for combat are capable of. She has a equilibrium mindset which allows her to make more accurate decisions on the battlefield, this mindset also influences her to take several prisoners for questioning rather than simply terminating them. Appearance Blue Agate is a tall and muscular gem with grey blue skin; she also has dark grey blue markings across her body. She has long, light grey blue hair. She wears a dark blue uniform with blue shoulder pads and has a blue diamond symbol located at the center of her chest. She wears blue boots and light blue wrist protectors. Blue Agate's gemstone is located where her right eyeball would be located. Abilities Blue Agate possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Due to being a Quartz, Blue Agate was made to be a soldier within the Gem hierarchy, due to this she has higher strength and stamina compared to other gems like Pearl. Skillset *'Bo Staff Proficiency:' Blue Agate is able to summon her bo staff with little effort and is able to use it swiftly and efficiently. *'Martial Arts:' Similar to other Quartzes, Blue Agate mixes her weapon-based attacks with non-weapon-based attacks to gain the upper hand in combat. *'Spin Dash:' Blue Agate possesses the ability to curl into a ball-like shape and roll into her foes with extraordinary speed and power. Relationships Blue Diamond Blue Agate, like almost every other gem under Blue Diamond, believes that her Diamond is an absolutely perfect being that is never wrong. Blue Agate is usually deployed on special missions under the command of her Diamond. Blue Topaz Blue Topaz has transported Blue Agate and soldiers in her squadron on many missions; because of this, Blue Agate knows not to anger Blue Topaz by putting something where it doesn't belong on her ship. Tanzanite Tanzanite was assigned to accompany Blue Agate on her most recent mission by Blue Diamond. Due to Tanzanite being a maintenance worker, Blue Agate tries to keep peace between Blue Topaz and Tanzanite because of them both trying to fix the Topaz's ship. Rubies: Seeker and Valor These two Rubies were first assigned to Blue Agate's forces before The Rebellion, the two Rubies are loyal to Blue Agate and will obey her orders, though Seeker will always ask questions about her assignments and Valor will not. Trivia Gemology * Agate is a part of the quartz group of gemstones. * It is a 7 on the Mohs hardness scale * What seperates agate from other forms of chalcedony is the fact that it is banded. * Agate mines exist worldwide from the United States to Australia, to India, to Poland. * Historically agate was found alonside jasper and was cut and polished in Idar-Ob Gemstone Category:Phox's Box Category:OCs Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Approved Characters